Distraction
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Bensidy, smut, and happiness. One-shot for now. :-)


A/N: This is the culmination of severe studying procrastination! Bensidy lovin'. Hope y'all enjoy.

**Distraction**

There was a persistent drone of conversation, telephone rings, and perps being brought through the 16th precinct. Olivia alternated between watching the clock, and pretending to fill out paperwork. The day felt never-ending. Her open case awaited lab results, and her partner had disappeared with Fin to interview a suspect about an incident on the subway. The seconds trudged on, as if time was wading through deep mud. Her usual attention to detail was thoroughly lacking, she realized, when she glanced down at the half-empty forms on her desk. Clock check; still two hours left. The detective sighed.

"That's gotta be a new one for me," chuckled Nick, as he entered the bullpen with Fin. The older man also laughed, shaking his head.

"What's that?" Amanda piped up from her desk.

"The F-train Finger-Fucker has been captured," Nick grinned, dropping a case file onto his desk. "The people of New York can ride in safety now."

"Public masturbation?"

"Uh-huh," Fin nodded. "Except _she_ wasn't too good at it; took a couple round trips to finally finish."

Nick and Fin shared a laugh while Amanda rolled her eyes. She looked over at Olivia, only to find the other detective staring into space, softly tapping her pen against the desk.

"This'll be easy to wrap up. Who's up for a round of beers?" Nick asked, feeling pleased with the relatively quiet Friday afternoon.

"I'm in. Amanda?"

The blonde nodded. "Hey Liv," she called. "You gonna join?"

The other detective stirred from her thoughts. She blinked before turning to the group. "I have plans, sorry guys."

"Aw, the boyfriend excuse," Fin teased. "Leavin' us to celebrate happy hour without you, huh?"

Olivia smiled, returning to her paperwork. Nick leaned back in his chair, eyeing his partner. She looked happier than he had ever seen her. Despite his misgivings about her choice in Brian, he was glad she had somebody. Her features were more relaxed, and she definitely smiled more often. He found, however, that she appeared distracted the past couple of days. His first inclination was to blame Brian; maybe they had fought. But, her demeanor didn't appear stressed, and he knew she would tell him everything was fine if he asked.

"Amaro," Nick answered when his phone broke his thoughts. "Yeah, I'll be right over. Thanks, Melinda."

Olivia perked up. "Results in?"

Nick nodded, getting up from his desk. "Yeah, I'm gonna grab them now"

"I'll go. I'm almost done here," Olivia said, trying to stop herself from sounding too desperate. She slowly stretched as she stood. "I could use a walk, some fresh air."

Nick shrugged. "Sure thing, Liv."

She smiled and grabbed her coat and phone. Finally, a break from the monotonous waiting for the end of her shift. As she exited the precinct, she took a deep breath of the wintery city air. The cold breeze was welcomed, and her dark hair fluttered around her face. She pushed her hands into her coat pockets and made her way to the M.E.'s office. Once she entered the building, she moved on autopilot down to the morgue.

"Hey, Melinda," Olivia greeted, stepping inside the tidy office, relieved to find Melinda alone.

"Hi Olivia. I have your DNA results. Should be an easy win for the prosecution," she smiled, pulling a file from her desk.

Olivia nodded, the case at hand far from her mind. "Mel, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

/||\

A light snow had begun sprinkling the streets as Brian approached his apartment. He shook the snow out of his hair as he walked to the elevator, pulling his phone out to check for messages. It was nearly six-thirty and he hoped Olivia wasn't stuck on a case. He was musing over supper ideas when he wandered into their home.

"Hey, Bri," came a soft voice from the kitchen.

He smiled. "Hey, babe. Glad you're home," he said, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat. "Quiet Friday?"

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, all the perps went home early."

Brian chuckled, finding her shuffling through take-out menus, already changed out of her work clothes. "You look comfy," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple. "Must be a little chilly, though." He ran his hands down to her naked thighs. His fingers played with the frayed edge of his faded Giants hoodie that she wore.

"Hmm, well it's a good thing you're home, then," she murmured, turning in his arms. She bit her lower lip seductively. "Wouldn't want to catch cold, now would I?"

Brian smirked, his hands making their way under the fabric. He leaned his body against hers, his lips nearing hers but staying out of reach when she tried to kiss him. She playfully pouted, and he could see the desire pooling in her eyes. The past few weeks she had been especially amorous, night and day. She was routinely wandering around their apartment with little, or no, clothing on, constantly whetting his appetite for the gorgeous woman that he knew he was damn lucky to have. He figured he must be doing something right, as the couple had settled comfortably into their still-new living space. Olivia had begun opening up about her therapy sessions, and was more relaxed and willing to confide in Brian. His heart swelled knowing that she put absolute trust in him, and was relieved that she was returning to her vibrant self. Her physical scars from the torture inflicted by William Lewis had begun to fade, and after her initial weariness of intimate contact had dissipated, she had regained full confidence in their passionate lovemaking. Once again, Brian was the object of her feisty, and frequent, sexual desire. Not that he was complaining.

He traced whimsical patterns on the soft skin of her upper thighs. His fingers travelled upward, delighting in finding her bare ass. He growled, making her giggle, as he gripped her perfect cheeks with each hand. Olivia gazed up at him, gently pushing her hips against his. She could feel his hard cock through his pants, and yearned for him to be inside of her. Anywhere inside of her.

"Mmm, Bri," she moaned, lacing her fingers through his hair.

His lips grazed hers. He grinned and hoisted her up in his arms. She squealed happily, beaming down at him as he carried her into their bedroom. As she was lowered to the floor, his hands pawed her ass and their mouths met in a hungry kiss. Olivia stood on her tip toes, pushing her tongue into his eager mouth. Both of them moaned, breathing each other in. Olivia's fingers quickly made work of Brian's shirt and belt. She felt his nails dig into her flesh and she lunged at his mouth once more.

"Fuck, Liv," Brian groaned, one hand drifting to caress her inner thigh. He could feel the heat from her body, and gently stroked her moist slit.

"God, Bri, I want you so bad, baby," Olivia pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips, following their descent with her body. She kneeled in front of him and ran her hands up the back of his thighs. Her polished nails softly scratched a path down his legs, and she looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Jesus, you are so hot," Brian wrapped a hand in her hair, his body fueled by lust and anticipation of where her hot lips were going to land.

Olivia sat taller, her face inches away from Brian's rock-hard cock, her fingers stroking his calves. She watched his face as she licked her lips slowly. He groaned and she pressed her lips to the scar on his inner thigh. She could feel his body tremble and smiled against his skin. Without warning, she pushed him back onto the bed, and yanked his remaining clothing off. He looked up at her, confused and startled.

"Socks," she said sweetly, dropping them to the floor.

Brian growled, sitting up and grabbing her. "You little tease!"

She laughed as he rolled her over onto her back. Their breathing slowed as the lovers gazed into each other's eyes. Brian swept a few strands of hair out of Olivia's face, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and turned to press a soft kiss onto his palm.

"You're so beautiful, Liv," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Olivia happily sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. The soft pads of her fingers traced his jaw, and touched the scar on his chin. She had never felt so protected and loved in all her life. Looking up at him, at the man she knew was the one, she felt breathlessly overwhelmed by a feeling of deep serenity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss was slow, their lips gently fusing together. Brian prodded her lips with the tip of his tongue, and she welcomed him into her mouth.

As the couple embraced, the heat began to build once more. Olivia spread her legs and bent her knees, gripping his body between them. Brian reached for the zipper of the hoodie, tugging it down to reveal her perfect olive skin and full breasts. His cock ached for her as he ran a hand over her perky breasts and down to cup her shaved mound. Olivia moaned, arching her back and thrusting against his palm.

"So fucking hot," Brian murmured, passionately kissing her, his tongue battling hers. He could feel her wetness on his hand, and began stroking her slick pussy.

Olivia let her knees release his hips, spreading her legs as he eased two fingers into her hot core. She moaned his name as he pushed deep inside of her, his fingers twisting to massage the soft flesh. She reached down and caressed her clit, knowing how much Brian enjoyed seeing her touch herself. He groaned and she smirked, moving her fingers faster.

"Come for me, baby," Brian whispered, feeling like he could almost let go himself just by watching her. He took her all in; eyes squeezed shut, breathing labored, mouth agape. One hand ferociously rubbing her clit, the other pulling at one of her hard nipples.

"Bri," she moaned, her breath catching in her throat as her orgasm rushed through her body. Her pussy clenched Brian's fingers, and when the intensity of the pleasure got too much, she pulled her hand away only to have him cover her hypersensitive nub with his hot mouth.

"Fuck, Bri!" she screamed when a second wave of euphoria filled her body. His fingers were still buried deep inside of her, and his tongue flicked over her clit with no mercy. "Okay, baby, I can't, I-"

He smirked as her words melted into a drawn out grunt. Her breathing was still erratic, and he slowed his ministrations, kissing her pussy several times before removing his fingers. Her eyes opened, glazed with lust. She watched his face as she pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked her juices off of his fingers. His cock twitched against her thigh.

"Fuck me, baby."

Olivia grinned, kissing his fingertips before pushing him onto his back. She shimmied down his body, dragging her nails across his chest. His cock was like steel between her legs and she took her time, inching her way onto him. She moaned loudly as he filled her tight pussy. His hips thrust up into her, and she could feel his huge cock stretching her.

"You feel incredible, baby," she purred, beginning to move her hips. "I love your cock inside of me."

Brian growled, attaching his hands to her hips and digging his fingers into her soft flesh. "Fuck, you're so tight. So fucking hot."

She threw her head back, moving up and down his shaft faster. He squeezed her breasts and ran one hand down her body, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. When he touched her clit, she clenched her muscles, suffocating his cock in her wet heat.

"Oh, God, Bri," she moaned, feeling her climax approaching.

She pounded her hips against his, and Brian knew he wouldn't last much longer. His fingers rubbed her clit relentlessly, and he felt her pussy tighten around him. She screamed as she came, and he quickly followed, his come shooting inside of her, filling her core. He ran his hands up her sides and pulled her down to rest on top of his body. Their breathing was ragged, and their skin glistened with a sheen of sweat.

"I love you, baby," Brian kissed her hair, holding her tightly against him.

Olivia craned her neck to look up at him. She glowed with happiness and her eyes shimmered. She kissed his chin and then moved to kiss his lips.

"Love you, too. So much," she whispered, moving to cuddle up against him. "Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be a daddy."


End file.
